So Lonely was the Balad
by AnnaOz
Summary: Charlie Weasley est une tête brulée qui fait le désespoir de ses parents et inquiète ses supérieurs. Il n'est pourtant pas le sorcier le plus aventureux à rôder dans ce coin de Roumanie. Gen principalement, slash très très léger.


**Disclaimer :** A JKR, toussah toussah…

**Notes :** Ecrit pour Lunatanis pendant l'échange HP_Valentin 2008, sur le fil donc trop court, mal abordé et brouillon dans tous les sens, mais bref bref, n'est-ce pas... A situer, en tordant le canon dans tous les sens, au début du tome 4, quand Sirius est sensé se cacher dans les Tropiques (c'est vaaaste les Tropiques, je sais…). La Balaguère, c'est un vent venu d'Espagne (tout près des Tropiques, donc, *hum*).

* * *

En Roumanie, au déclin du jour, quand tous les soigneurs et les gardiens de la colonie avaient regagné le campement – car aucun n'aurait eu la folie d'errer sur les fractions de montagne réservées aux dragons en pleine nuit ! – il n'y avait pire ravage sur le moral des hommes que leur désœuvrement. La perspective de se trouver coincés entre une dizaine de tentes battues par le vent à une heure où tous les garçons de leur âge envahissaient tous les pubs du Chemin de Traverse tendait à rendre les hommes légèrement déprimés et il fallait se résoudre à combler sa soirée avec ce que la Colonie avait à offrir : pas grand-chose.

Certains se retiraient sous tente avec un livre – les œuvres complètes de Gilderoy Lockhart étaient passées entre toutes les mains avides de rigoler un bon coup – d'autres se lançaient dans une énième partie de bataille explosive, d'autres encore ruminaient en silence leur ratio de Firewhiskey les yeux dans les flammes du brasero.

Charlie, pareil à ce qu'on attendait de lui, ne s'occupait à rien de tout cela. Il y avait dans ce garçon sorti par la petite porte de l'adolescence une volonté tenace à brûler chaque jour tout ce qu'il avait de chandelle, multipliant les exploits auprès des bêtes, se moquant allègrement des règlements des hommes, bourru et opiniâtre. Heureusement pour lui, c'était précisément des gaillards de sa trempe qui permettaient aux autres de se tenir plus ou moins à carreaux, et comme, en cet endroit précis, pour cette fonction spécifique, ils ne disposaient jamais trop de têtes brûlées, les responsables de la colonie laissaient filer le licol jamais vraiment appendu au cou de Charlie Weasley.

Il avait marmonné « J'vais faire un tour… » au chef Jones, son sac ballotant à la taille et sa pipe au bec, et on l'avait laissé filer sans sourciller vers les collines ; en cas de rencontre fâcheuse, il serait certainement de taille à se défendre seul…

Pour tout avouer, Charlie n'était pas cinglé au point de se lancer à l'aventure en plein territoire nocturne des Cornelongues sans avoir eu de raison légitime d'en courir le risque, _pour tout_ avouer, Charlie avait un invité.

Evidemment, _invité_ était un mot un peu trop solennel pour décrire les conditions dans lesquelles se déroulaient le séjour de son hôte. En outre celui-ci s'était déniché seul un point de chute dans cette partie infime du globe sur laquelle Charlie pouvait prétendre un brin d'autorité, mais à présent qu'il était là, le gardien des dragons s'était investi du devoir de lui rendre le passage le plus agréable qui soit : ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on se trouvait en charge d'une célébrité !

Au début, il avait failli ne pas le reconnaître, il traînait tellement de bêtes sauvages dans ce coin qu'il aurait très bien pu être un autre de ces loups en mal de meute qui osaient quelques fois visiter le campement ; c'est quand il avait aperçu les yeux oranges de l'hippogriffe, en convenant parfaitement avec lui-même que la région n'était _pas_ propice à l'élevage de ce genre d'oiseaux, qu'il n'avait pas non plus reçu de memo du Ministère annonçant la détention légale d'un tel animal par un sorcier du pays, que Charlie avait accepté l'idée que le demi volatile n'était pas répertorié, et qu'auquel cas, il pouvait très bien s'agir du seul hippogriffe non répertorié ayant eu le loisir de voyager en dehors du Royaume-Uni ces derniers temps.

Or, sur cet hippogriffe-là, Charlie pouvait se vanter d'en connaître beaucoup : il recevait assez de courrier de sa mère pour tenir au courant l'entièreté des Balkans sur les potins du Monde Sorcier et il ne serait jamais dit que Molly Weasley tairait à son fils la nouvelle tout à fait palpitante de l'évasion de Sirius Black.

Ainsi, il était resté un long moment à observer la bête, devinant au grognement que la grotte dans laquelle il avait cru trouver un peu de tranquillité pour fumer l'herbe spéciale que lui faisaient parvenir les jumeaux n'était pas occupée que par cette seule bestiole.

Il avait mis un genou en terre, tête baissée, jusqu'à ce que l'hippogriffe le salue à son tour, puis, presque timidement, il s'était adressé au gros chien noir ramassé au bout de la cavité en chuchotant « Monsieur Black, je suis Charlie Weasley… » ; comme le molosse n'avait pas fait mine de vouloir lui déchiqueter la gorge, il avait insisté : « …je suis le fils de votre cousine Molly… » se sentant infiniment ridicule, sans savoir le moins du monde comment on était sensé s'adresser à un chien, celui-ci dût-il être un sorcier tout à fait extraordinaire…

En ultime recours, devant l'attitude toujours prostrée de l'animal, il avait sorti de son sac le reste des cookies arrivés avec le dernier colis maternel.

Ses biscuits s'étaient révélé plus attirants que son bavardage, et le chien, suivi de près par le bec tout à fait gigantesque de l'hippogriffe, avait lavé en deux bouchées et trois coups de langue de sol de la grotte des quelques miettes échappées aux agapes. Ensuite, le sorcier en fuite – car Charlie avait deviné juste en lui attribuant l'identité de Black – avait jappé de contentement et repris forme humaine, déployant devant les yeux fascinés du gardien toute sa squelettique nudité.

Il avait sans doute essayé de lui signifier par des mots quelques remerciements, quelques explications, mais de sa gorge n'étaient sortis que des sons rauques, en rien ressemblant à un vocabulaire humain. Passablement impressionné, Charlie avait jugé plus correct de ne pas laisser voir à Black son apitoiement et l'avait informé, tout aussi timidement, qu'il reviendrait le lendemain avec un peu plus de victuailles. Au moment où il avait quitté la grotte, jetant un dernier coup d'œil en arrière, l'homme était déjà redevenu animal, couché contre le flanc duveteux de l'hippogriffe.

Charlie avait plutôt mal dormi cette nuit-là, il s'était senti, lui, le casse-cou tête de bois de la colonie, particulièrement peu aventureux à côté d'un type comme Black.

Le lendemain soir, il avait mis les restes du lapin rôti dans une gamelle, pris une grande gourde d'eau et signifié aux gens qui le croisaient qu'il allait faire _une petite ballade_.

Dans la grotte, Black avait retrouvé ses vêtements, des loques à peine capables de cacher combien il était décharné, et Charlie avait eu un peu honte d'être si bien nourri à côté de lui.

Tandis qu'il partageait la carcasse du lapin avec Buck, Sirius lui avait expliqué en quelques phrases brèves – peut-être avait-il conversé toute la journée avec lui-même pour retrouver sa voix – que c'était totalement par malchance qu'ils se trouvaient là, que l'hippogriffe avait dû profiter de son sommeil pour dévier aussi loin de la balaguère qui les portait depuis l'Espagne. Ils avaient un instant discuté des vents, Charlie s'emballant devant ses souvenirs d'ancien attrapeur, Sirius se tenant particulièrement silencieux lorsque le garçon évoquait son plaisir d'avoir volé pour Gryffondor, puis ils avaient pris congé l'un de l'autre, avec presque autant de bonnes manières chez Charlie comme chez Sirius, en oubliant que la grotte sentait bien plus la charogne et le chien mouillé que le parfum des roses.

A nouveau de retour au campement, Charlie s'était juré de revenir le lendemain avec un pull over pour Sirius, et, peut-être, un large fond de Firewhiskey.

Pour un garçon de tempérament taiseux, il s'était découvert particulièrement désireux de discuter encore avec le fugitif, brûlant de le questionner sur Azkaban (était-ce aussi épouvantable qu'on le disait ? et les Détraqueurs ? et celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, était-ce vrai que… ?) Mille interrogations tournaient dans son esprit, et, sans avoir bu une goutte, il avait l'impression de tanguer comme un homme saoul, découvrant réellement pour la première fois ce qu'avait dû être le danger véritable et à quel point il n'y avait pas encore été confronté.

Tout à coup, son travail, sa passion pour les dragons, lui paraissaient vains, se dire qu'il était passé du quidditch à la colonie, d'un rêve d'enfant à un autre sans jamais s'impliquer dans quoi que ce soit qui ait demandé qu'il prenne des responsabilités – amours multiples y comprises – lui renvoyait combien Bill avait eu raison quand il lui avait expliqué qu'il ne deviendrait pas plus sûrement un homme en mettant autant de kilomètres entre les parents et lui. Rien ne justifiait, c'était vrai, qu'à vingt-deux ans, il soit encore en train de jouer… avec de gros joujoux, certes, dont les écailles blessaient la chair si on s'y frottait de trop près et dont le feu marquait la peau de jolies cicatrices qui avaient toujours l'heur d'attirer sur lui l'attention des filles – et garçons – de passage. Sirius, à son âge, avait déjà tellement vécu…

Il en était à ça de ses songeries quand il arriva face à la grotte, sa pipe de bruyère suffisamment bourrée pour deux, son sac plein de nourriture et de boissons, avec l'envie, une fois n'est pas coutume, de s'ouvrir le cœur auprès d'un autre que son frère aîné.

Dès qu'il eut franchi les premières fougères masquant l'entrée, qu'il huma un air moins chargé que celui de la veille, il devina que ses plans pour la soirée venaient de tomber à l'eau : la caverne était vide. A la place de l'endroit où s'étaient tenus hier l'homme et son hippogriffe, il ne restait plus qu'un petit tas d'os de lapin soigneusement rongés et, au milieu, un bout de tissu arraché à la tunique de Sirius où étaient formés les mots : _Dois voir Harry, merci pour tout._

Charlie se sentit un peu déçu que Black ne l'ait pas attendu pour lui annoncer qu'il s'en allait, même s'il n'aurait pu prétendre le retenir éternellement ici… un peu déçu, oui, et un peu changé également, avec la sensation bizarre d'être passé à côté d'une histoire sans en avoir réellement compris toute la portée.

Ce n'était que partie remise, s'assura-t-il, il y aurait d'autres rencontres.

De fait, il le vit à nouveau au moment de la renaissance de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais Black, entre temps, était redevenu maître de sa demeure familiale et victime de ses obsessions. Après l'avoir remâchée pendant des mois durant, Charlie n'osa jamais avoir avec lui la conversation qu'ils avaient abandonnée, se disant sur le coup qu'il y aurait, encore, d'autres occasions.

Il se trompait.


End file.
